gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Minh
Captain Minh was the owner of a fishing boat in Florida. Fiction Marvel Comics continuity Fred VII came to Florida, taking the Cobra Commander battle armor and Pogo, and chartered Minh's fishing boat to take him to Cobra Island. Cobra forces attacked the boat and it was destroyed, but Fred launched the Pogo and fought his way through to the island, leaving Minh for dead. Despite Fred's betrayal, Captain Minh survives, and lives hidden in Cobra Island for some months. During this time, Croc Master finds his cooking fires, but never finds who makes the fires. Croc Master applauds the cleverness of whoever has been living in the swamp without being caught, so he decides that as long as he keeps for himself and feeds off the little animals, it's nothing to bother about, and decides not to tell his Cobra superiors about it either, or they would think he isn't doing his job. When a econ unit of the G.I. Joe Team invades Cobra Island in search for the black boxes stolen by the Star-Viper, Minh observes them and states that they cannot kill Fred, because he's his to kill. Spirit notices that the team is being followed and catches Minh, who offers to get them into the airfield control tower without being seen, in exchange for his own life. He guides them to a storm drain and they take over the tower. He remains with the Joe recon team while they observe the battlefield, and when the Iron Grenadiers take the tower as their headquarters for the Cobra civil war, the Joes and Minh hide in the drainage system, with Minh knowing a way out which is a sluice tunnel that runs under the main runway and is fed from a drain between the hangars. When the recon team reaches the rest of the Joes, Captain Minh is nowhere to be seen. While Fred (disguised as Cobra Commander) and Dr. Mindbender talk about the whereabouts of Serpentor's corpse, Captain Minh attacks Fred and threatens to expose him, but Fred buys him off by giving him a Cobra Hydrofoil to sail home. Billy, Raptor, Tyrone and Zartan (disguised as the Blind Master) get Captain Minh's help to take them to Cobra Island, where Billy notices that the "Cobra Commander" there isn't his actual father, and Raptor reveals it is Fred VII. After Raptor and the "Blind Master" leave the group, Minh and the kisd are found by Night-Vipers who blow up Minh's hydrofoil, so they hide in the storm drains, but Croc Master ambushes them there. Croc Master brings his prisoners to Cobra Commander in a landlocked ship, and Billy argues that this Commander is actually Fred VII. During the argument, the real Commander arrives and seals all of them and other perceived traitors inside the ship, then buries the ship under a volcano. Mindbender and Raptor manage to find some food in the aft section of the freighter, at least enough to not starve while digging out. Minh tastes the food, but doesn't like its ham and lima beans taste. The food turns out to be tainted, and most of them (including Captain Minh) die of botulism, according to the Toxo-Vipers and Techno-Vipers who are later sent to confirm the deaths. Footnotes Category:Deceased Characters/Marvel Category:Male Characters Category:Comics only characters